Temptation
by Judas Rising
Summary: Shane Helms gives into sweet temptation....please review


Temptation 

Song by Boyzone 

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, Vinny Mac owns it all, well actually Shane Helms owns himself , so please dont sue me, you wont get anything. 

************** 

**Oh yeah!  
Your love is temptation  
Racing through my veins  
Temptation  
Stop playing silly games  
Temptation  
Ain't that a crying shame  
Temptation  
To me** 

Shane stood in a dark corner of the club, watching the dancing patrons with eagle eyes. A twinge of jealousy surged through his body as he watched everyone around him laugh and enjoy the evening, something he couldn't bring himself to do lately. As he continued to watch the young people who filled the new club to the rafters have fun, his dark chocolate eyes set upon an object of unmentionable beauty, her body moving in time with the music, her eyes dancing as she laughed, a broad smile setting upon her face. 

**Some call it evolution  
I just call it odd  
All these indecisions  
People playing God  
And Heaven and earth can take one piece of me  
But I'm taking all of you ** 

Her own dark brown eyes caught his, her body stopping mid sway, turning to look at him properly. She smiled even more now, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and mischief. She curled her finger and motioned for Shane to join her on the dance floor. When he shook his head no, she raised her eyebrows in surprise, and then just as swiftly, returned to dancing with her group of friends. He couldn't believe he had actually said no to her. The temptation to run over there and kiss her mercilessly. He couldn't do this, couldn't go over there just now. He must withstand the pain of the blood pumping loudly through his veins. 

**And so  
Your love is temptation  
Racing through my veins  
Temptation  
Stop playing silly games  
Temptation  
Ain't that a crying shame  
Temptation  
To me ** 

He continued to watch her. She knew he was watching her, yet she never acknowledged his presence again. The time would come when he would give into the temptation and run over to her. She knew what was coming. She had been waiting for something like this to happen for some time now, so what difference would it make to wait just a little bit longer? 

**I got a crazy notion  
Something's coming over me (yeah)  
You gave me some kind of potion  
Now I've lost reality  
Heaven and earth can take one piece of me  
But I'm taking all of you ** 

The pain was almost unbearable. The pain of watching her shake her goods right in front of him was making Shane lose all conscious thought. She never realised the wrath she had him under, that same wrath that was slowly pulling him out of the shadows, and into the light. 

**And so  
Your love is temptation  
Racing through my veins  
Temptation  
Stop playing silly games  
Temptation  
Ain't that a crying shame  
Temptation ** 

He walked brskly over to the spot on the dance floor she had occupied only seconds before, only to find she was no longer there. He looked around for any signs of the woman who had him wrapped around her little finger. He shook his head and was about to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, already aware of who was standing behind me. 

**Temptation  
Temptation  
Temptation  
Temptation  
To me  
Temptation  
To me  
Temptation 

Heaven and earth can take one piece of me  
But I'm taking all of you ** 

"I knew you'd be looking for me sooner or later" she said with a laugh. 

"Maybe you know me a little too well," he laughed too this time, "You do know stalking is a crime!" Shane continued, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

" So, whats the story?" Annabella asked Shane, slipping her arms around his neck, swaying together to the beat of the music. 

"Bella, the temptation has been there all this time, but I thought we were so wrong for each other. Now I realise I was just scared, scared that we were so right together that something would happen and I might lose you. I think iwas scared to believe I dont deserve you. But baby, I dont care about that, I just want to be with you!" 

"I never thought you would be one to give into temptation," Bella started, smiling slowly as she dipped her head to capture Shanes lips in a sweet kiss, "But I sure am glad you did!" 

And so  
Temptation  
Temptation  
Stop playing silly games  
Temptation  
Ain't that a crying shame  
Temptation  
Your love is temptation  
Racing through my veins  
Temptation  
Stop playing silly games  
Temptation  
Ain't that a crying shame  
Temptation  
To me 


End file.
